Iron Fist (TV series)/Credits
Full Credits for Iron Fist. Cast Main Cast *Finn Jones as Danny Rand/Iron Fist (Seasons 1-2) *Jessica Henwick as Colleen Wing (Seasons 1-2) *Tom Pelphrey as Ward Meachum (Seasons 1-2) *Jessica Stroup as Joy Meachum (Seasons 1-2) *Ramon Rodriguez as Bakuto (Season 1) *Sacha Dhawan as Davos (Seasons 1-2) *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple (Season 1) *David Wenham as Harold Meachum (Season 1) *Simone Missick as Misty Knight (Season 2) *Alice Eve as Mary Walker (Season 2) Recurring Cast *Wai Ching Ho as Madame Gao (Season 1) *David Furr as Wendell Rand (Season 1) *Toby Nichols as Young Danny Rand (Season 1) *Barrett Doss as Megan (Season 1) *Alex Wyse as Kyle (Season 1) *Marquis Rodriguez as Darryl (Season 1) *Ramon Fernandez as Kevin Singleton (Season 1) *Henry Yuk as Hai-Qing Yang (Seasons 1-2) *Clifton Davis as Lawrence Wilkins (Season 1) *John Sanders as Donald Hooper (Season 1) *Elise Santora as Maria Rodriguez (Season 1) *Giullian Yao Gioiello as BB (Season 2) *Natalie Smith as Bethany (Season 2) *Christine Toy Johnson as Sherry Yang (Season 2) *James Chen as Sam Chung (Season 2) *Jason Lai as Ryhno (Season 2) *Jowin Marie Batoon as Torx (Season 2) *Sydney Mae Diaz as Hex (Season 2) *Sky Lakota-Lynch as Crank (Season 2) *Fernando Chien as Chen Wu (Season 2) *Andrew Cao as Security Chief Liu (Season 2) Special Guest Stars *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeri Hogarth (Season 1) *Victoria Haynes as Heather Rand (Season 1) *Ilan Eskenazi as Teen Ward Meachum (Season 1) *Aimee Laurence as Young Joy Meachum (Season 1) *Craig Walker as Big Al (Season 1) *Murray Bartlett as Paul Edmonds (Seasons 1-2) *Tijuana Ricks as Thembi Wallace (Season 1) *Jay Hieron as Jim Pierce (Season 1) *Hoon Lee as Lei Kung (Seasons 1-2) *Jane Kim as Bride of Nine Spiders (Season 1) *David Sakurai as Scythe (Season 1) *Suzanne H. Smart as Shirley Benson (Season 1) *Lewis Tan as Zhou Cheng (Season 1) *James Saito as Yu-Ti (Season 2) *Julee Cerda as Mika Prada (Season 2) *Gita Reddy as Priya (Season 2) *Marcus Ho as Mr. Ho (Season 2) *Andrew Pang as Detective Donnie Chang (Season 2) *Jeremy Lanuti as Young Danny Rand (Season 2) *Shiv Pai as Young Davos (Season 2) *Lori Laing as Avalon (Season 2) *Lauren Mary Kim as D.K. (Season 2) *Jean Tree as Aiko (Season 2) *Rob Morgan as Turk Barrett (Season 2) *Stan Lee as Irving Forbush (Season 1, uncredited) *Michael Lehr as Iron Fist (1948) (Season 1, uncredited) Minor Cast *Esau Pritchett as Shannon (Season 1) *Steve Greenstein as Peanut Vendor (Season 1) *Adam Feingold as Joe (Season 1) *Zakiya Young as Nurse Smith (Season 1) *Donté Grey as Caleb (Season 1) *Craig Geraghty as Ringmaster (Season 1) *Samantha Herrera as Becca Yoo (Season 1) *Olek Krupa as Radovan Bernivig (Season 1) *Shirine Babb as Sandi Ann (Season 1) *Jeanna de Waal as Sophia (Season 1) *Chil Kong as Henry Yip (Season 2) *Robert Mauzell as Carlos (Season 2) *Sakura Lin as Waitress (Season 2) *James Tam as Golden Tiger Soldier (Season 2) *Steve Lin as Hatchet Soldier / Golden Tiger Soldier (Season 2) *Brian Burik as Gary (Season 1, uncredited) *Paugh Shadow as MMA Club Bouncer (Season 1, uncredited) Guest Cast [[Snow Gives Way|Episode 1.01: Snow Gives Way]] *MaameYaa Boafo as Female Receptionist *James Albert Hutchinson III as First Rand Security Guard *Frank Modica as Orderly (uncredited) *Ludovic Coutaud as Wall Street Businessman (uncredited) [[Shadow Hawk Takes Flight|Episode 1.02: Shadow Hawk Takes Flight]] *James Hindman as Simon *Michael Maize as Dink *David Lomax as Orderly *Unknown Actress as Jenny *Unknown Actor as Billy *Unknown Actor as Jimmy *Unknown Actor as Leo *Unknown Actor as Tony *Unknown Actor as Chodak *Unknown Actor as Tashi *José Báez as Mental Patient (uncredited) *Roy Phillips as Patient (uncredited) [[Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch|Episode 1.03: Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch]] *Alok Tewari as Raj Patel *Roger Dominic Casey as Sparring Partner *Myles Humphus as Rusty *Tyson Hall as Groundskeeper *Unknown Actor as Kevin Kennedy *Gregory Mikell as Waiter (uncredited) *Ludovic Coutaud as Drunk Wall Street Man (uncredited) *And Palladino as Fight Fan (uncredited) *Sarah Ellen Stephens as Gabriella (uncredited) [[Eight Diagram Dragon Palm|Episode 1.04: Eight Diagram Dragon Palm]] *Russell Arden Koplin as Jennifer Many *Ying Ying Li as Hostess *Jonathan Lee as Triad Fighter 1 *Alex Huynh as Triad Fighter 7 *Shane Yan as Triad Fighter 8 *Unknown actor as Duke *Ludovic Coutaud as Photographer at Press Conference (uncredited) [[Under Leaf Pluck Lotus|Episode 1.05: Under Leaf Pluck Lotus]] *Sala Baker as King *Kati Sharp as Sale Rap 1 *Monette McKay as Sale Rap 2 *Yosef Podolski as Russian Gangster *Grant Monohon as Junkie *Alberto Bonilla as Melvin Ortiz *Carolyn Baeumler as Regina Fitzgerald *Lisa Masters as Doctor *Joseph Spieldenner as Investor [[Immortal Emerges from Cave|Episode 1.06: Immortal Emerges from Cave]] *Nikita Bogolyubov as Andrei Veznikov *Stan Demidoff as Grigori Veznikov *Alessia Sushko as Sabina Bernivig *Trent Armand Kendall as Wayne Olsen *Taylor Treadwell as Delicia *Tracy Friedman as Security Guard *Angela Grovey as Registered Nurse *Roger Brenner as FDNY / EMT (uncredited) *Nicole Bonifacio as Dead Person (uncredited) *Toshiko Onizawa as Dead Yakuza (uncredited) *Justin Michael Woods as Business Man (uncredited) *Ellen K. Beagle as Hospital Visitor (uncredited) [[Felling Tree with Roots|Episode 1.07: Felling Tree with Roots]] *Solomon Shiv as Alexi [[The Blessing of Many Fractures|Episode 1.08: The Blessing of Many Fractures]] *Jon Kit Lee as Blind Beggar *Doua Moua as Warrior Guard 1 *Grant Koo as Hand Patrol Guard (uncredited) *Steven Ciceron as Nurse (uncredited) [[The Mistress of All Agonies|Episode 1.09: The Mistress of All Agonies]] *Suni Reyes as Mother *H. Foley as Hot Dog Vendor *Yinka Adeboyeku as Food Truck Vendor *Tama Filianga as Officer Herrera *Paula Cajiao as Officer Randone *Robert Dill as Hand Soldier (uncredited) *Ming Qiu as Chinese Guard (uncredited) [[Black Tiger Steals Heart|Episode 1.10: Black Tiger Steals Heart]] *Guy LeMonnier as Communications Officer *Deema Aitken as Gil *Lauren LaVera as Ciara *Brandon Alan Smith as Eric *Johnny Yang as Chinese Soldier #1 (uncredited) *Jim Ng as Chinese Soldier #2 (uncredited) *Jason Ng as Chinese Soldier #3 (uncredited) *Alex Huynh as Chinese Soldier #4 (uncredited) *Malay Kim as Chinese Soldier #5 (uncredited) *Shane Yan as Chinese Soldier #6 (uncredited) *Unknown Actor as Chinese Soldier #7 (uncredited) *Ronnie Quillen as Student (uncredited) *Justin Blake as Compound Worker (uncredited) [[Lead Horse Back to Stable|Episode 1.11: Lead Horse Back to Stable]] *Celia Au as Mary *Patrick Walker as Brian [[Bar the Big Boss|Episode 1.12: Bar the Big Boss]] *Aimé Donna Kelly as Nurse Stacy Hill *Christina Nieves as Nurse Michaels *Emmanuel Brown as DEA Agent 1 [[Dragon Plays with Fire|Episode 1.13: Dragon Plays with Fire]] *Taylor C. Hays as Security Guard *Alexander Jones as Bodyguard 1 [[The Fury of Iron Fist|Episode 2.01: The Fury of Iron Fist]] *James Hiroyuki Liao as Albert *Jason Ng as Spokes *Micah Karns as Chain *Nate Hitpas as Wiz *Lya Yanne as Diana Tsai *Vivi Howard as Lana Tsai *Frank Camacho as Proprieter *Kenny Wong as Armored Car Driver *Unknwon Actor as Ethan [[The City's Not for Burning|Episode 2.02: The City's Not for Burning]] *Maren Lord as Katie *Lenny Cruz as Spokes *Will M. Chang as Golden Tiger *Michael Tow as Clerk [[This Deadly Secret|Episode 2.03: This Deadly Secret]] *Rosa Arredondo as Sofia Rios *Paul Salvatoriello as Stan [[Target: Iron Fist|Episode 2.04: Target: Iron Fist]] *Kelvin Li as Hatchet Soldier *Suzie Cho as Hospice Nurse *Assibey Blake as Subway Rider Filming Fight (uncredited) [[Heart of the Dragon|Episode 2.05: Heart of the Dragon]] *Paul Juhn as Factory Owner *Nina Kassa as Tech [[The Dragon Dies at Dawn|Episode 2.06: The Dragon Dies at Dawn]] *Anne Tolpegin as Paramedic #1 *Victor Sho as Paramedic #2 [[Morning of the Mindstorm|Episode 2.07: Morning of the Mindstorm]] *David Shih as Captain William Pike *Brandon James Ellis as Bartender *Steven Anderson as Nines Hat *Taylor A. Purdee as Leather Coat *Ta'Nika Gibson as Doctor [[Citadel on the Edge of Vengeance|Episode 2.08: Citadel on the Edge of Vengeance]] *Jeff Kim as James Wong *Daren Donofrio as Soldier One *Jayson Wesley as Soldier Two *Alejandra Rivera Flaviá as Florist [[War Without End|Episode 2.09: War Without End]] *Les J.N. Mau as Frank Choi *Joomin Hwang as Hatchet Soldier *Smitty Chai as Golden Tiger Soldier [[A Duel of Iron|Episode 2.10: A Duel of Iron]] *Dani Baum as EMT *Mike Troll Jr. as Thug *Eddy Toru Ohno as Shady Guy *Goldwyn Banton as Massive Dude Other Cast *Christopher Paul Walker as Henchman *Dan Southworth as Unknown *Robert Ierardi as Fake Captain America Crew Creator *Scott Buck Showrunners *Scott Buck (Season 1) *M. Raven Metzner (Season 2) Executive Producers *Scott Buck (Season 1) *Jeph Loeb (Seasons 1-2) *Jim Chory (Seasons 1-2) *Karim Zreik (Seasons 1-2) *Alan Fine (Seasons 1-2) *Joe Quesada (Seasons 1-2) *Stan Lee (Seasons 1-2) *Dan Buckley (Season 1) *Cindy Holland (Season 1) *Allie Goss (Season 1) *Alison Engel (Season 1) *Kris Henigman (Season 1) *M. Raven Metzner (Season 2) Producer *Evan Perazzo (Season 1) Supervising Producer *Pat Charles (Season 1) Directors *John Dahl (Season 1) *Tom Shankland (Season 1) *Miguel Sapochnik (Season 1) *Uta Briesewitz (Season 1) *RZA (Season 1) *Farren Blackburn (Season 1) *Kevin Tancharoen (Season 1) *Jet Wilkinson (Season 1) *Peter Hoar (Season 1) *Deborah Chow (Season 1) *Andy Goddard (Season 1) *Stephen Surjik (Seasons 1-2) *David Dobkin (Season 2) *Rachel Talalay (Season 2) *Toa Fraser (Season 2) *MJ Bassett (Season 2) *Mairzee Almas (Season 2) *Philip John (Season 2) *Julian Holmes (Season 2) *Sanford Bookstaver (Season 2) *Jonas Pate (Season 2) Writers *Scott Buck (Season 1) *Quinton Peeples (Season 1) *Scott Reynolds (Season 1) *Cristine Chambers (Season 1) *Dwain Worrell (Season 1) *Ian Stokes (Season 1) *Tamara Becher-Wilkinson (Season 1) *Pat Charles (Season 1) *M. Raven Metzner (Season 2) *Jon Worley (Season 2) *Tatiana Suarez-Pico (Season 2) *Jenny Lynn (Season 2) *Declan De Barra (Season 2) *Matthew White (Season 2) *Rebecca Dameron (Season 2) *Melissa Glenn (Season 2) *Daniel Shattuck (Season 2) Director of Photography *Manuel Billeter (Season 1) *Christopher LaVasseur (Season 1) *Niels Alpert (Season 2) Production Designer *Loren Weeks (Season 1) Editors *Michael N. Knue (Season 1) *Miklos Wright (Season 1) *Jonathan Chibnall (Season 1) *Andrew Coutts (Season 2) *Tim Brinker (Season 2) Music *Trevor Morris (Season 1) *Robert Lydecker (Season 2) Casting *Laray Mayfield (Season 1) *Julie Schubert (Season 1) Art Directors *Toni Barton (Season 1) *James C. Feng (Season 1) Set Decoration *Stephanie Q. Bowen (Season 1) Still Photographers *Sarah Shatz (Season 1) *David Giesbrecht (Season 1) *Linda Kallerus (Seasons 1-2) ADR :Ben Pronsky Stand-Ins :Rocky Kellon Smith :Nadir Hasan :Reginald L. Barnes :José Báez Stunt Coordinator *Brett Chan Stunts :David Armstrong :Scott Burik :Malay Kim :Mariusz Kubicki :Jason Ng :Johnny Yang :Brian Burik :Morgan Benoit :Tamiko Brownlee :Brett Chan :Hiroo Minami :Shane Yan :Hannah Scott :Airon Armstrong :Clayton J. Barber :Shawn Bernal :Ellette Craddock :Akihiro Haga :Suo Liu :Emmanuel Manzanares :Rebecca Witzel :Shane Geraghty :Aaron Vexler :Alex Huynh :Jared Burke :Jim Ng :Thomas Place :Jénel Stevens :Lauren Mary Kim :David Lavallee Jr. :PaiSen Wang :Kage Yami :Nate Hitpas :Calvin Ahn :Nitasha Bhambree :Dan Dargan Carter :Anthony Hoang :Anthony Mecca :Tony Sre :Jean Tree :Kenny Wong :Aja Frary :Aaron Joshua :Rick Kain :Brandon McClary :Mark Musashi :Corey Pierno :Simon Rhee :Lenny Cruz :Max Daniels :Akos Schenek :Federico Berte :Billy Bussey :Luke Lesko :Jean-Claude Leuyer :Mitchell L. Mack :Hans Marrero :Braxton McAllister :Jason Mello :Mounir Quazzani :James Ralph :Dennis Ruel :Sonny Sison :Sam Slater :Robbie P Smith :Ai Ikeda :Sarah Irwin :Teniece Divya Johnson :Jay Kwon :Gee Alexander :Frank Alfano :Robert Dill :Zoli Dora :Jake Eavey :Peter Epstein :Salar Ghajar :Wendy Gutierrez :Greg Harvey :Robert Lee Harvey :Jay Hieron :James Hutchison III :Lu Junchang :Steve Kim :Grant Koo :Angelica Kushi :Tim Lajcik :Jonathan Lee :Michael Lehr :Cheryl Lewis :Terence Lorino :Curtis Lyons :Dave Macomber :Julia Maggio :Alexa Marcigliano :Michaela McAllister :Gregory Mikell :Malcolm C. Murray :Tadahiro Nakamura :Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom :Dean Neistat :James Newman :Josiah Nolan :Dan B. Norris :Christopher Place :Victor Plajas :Ming Qiu :Tony Repinski :Roxanne Roca :Bob Roseman :Evan Dane Taylor :Kent Thomson :Vesselin Todorov-Vinnie :Chris Barnes :Dartenea Bryant :Erin E. Clyne :Korey Fackler :Alvin Hsing :Micah Karns :Corey Michael Lincoln :James Northrup :Kiera O'Connor :Anthony Oh :Jerry Quill :Ben Rezendes :Zack Roberts :Kimmy Suzuki :Xin Sarith Wuku :Lang Yip :Tony Vittorioso (uncredited) Category:Full Credits Category:Iron Fist (TV series)